


[Vid] The Cruel War

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [18]
Category: Hair (1979)
Genre: Fanvids, Implied Character Death, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: My Johnny has to fight.





	[Vid] The Cruel War

[Hair](https://vimeo.com/214774063) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I said to myself, "Hey wouldn't that make a deeply upsetting Hair vid?" and then I was stuck in a game of vid chicken with myself for a couple days and now here we are.


End file.
